Hyrule Warriors Oneshots
by SlayersFan132
Summary: Title. I will update whenever I feel like it, meaning they will come few and far between. Will contain yaoi, much yaoi. I'll take requests if you send them.
1. Truth Or Dare

**A/N: YAOI YAOI YAOI. Less Truth or Dare, more Link suffering. Ghiralink 5ever**

 **Hyrule Warriors: Truth or Dare.**

"Truth," Link picked stubbornly, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up. Everybody in the room whined, but Fi simply asked the question.

"What was your favorite adventure?"

He paused, checking the room to make sure that he wasn't receiving any more death stares, before answering, "Probably...the quest to save the Twilight Realm."

Midna grinned and elbowed his shoulder affectionately, and he simply smiled in response.

"Okay, then. Volga - Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Link scowled, then shrugged. "Are you, like, a descendant of Volvagia, or are you actually Volvagia?"

"I am her descendant," the fire dragon replied.

"Her?!" half the room cried.

Volga simply nodded and turned towards Cia. "Truth or Dare, Cia?"

"Dare!" the sorceress declared, pushing her hair into place and receiving plenty of cheers.

"I dare you to wear a tunic for the rest of the day."

She pouted. "But I don't have any!"

Volga shrugged, then turned back to stare at nothing. "Find a way."

Cia's eyes latched onto Link, and immediately the Hero was pinned against the wall on the other side of the room.

"No! I refuse!"

"It's a dare, Linky. I have to complete it."

Within five minutes the blonde was hunched over, with a T-shirt and mithril mail now clearly visible without the tunic.

Zelda reached over to examine the armor and glared at him. "Where did you get that?"

"IT'S NOT MY TURN! CIA, PICK SOMEBODY, GO, GO, GO!"

"Ghirahim, Truth or - "

"Dare," the demon lord interrupted, flipping his hair.

Cia grinned and patted him on the shoulder, then declared, "I dare you to kiss Link."

Link was neutral at first until he remembered two things: one, Ghirahim was a guy. Two, everybody else would probably receive dares like this afterwards, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be kissed by everyone in the room.

"Isn't that against the rules?" he whined, backing away as Ghirahim headed casually over towards him. The demon paused, then snapped, and suddenly Link was seized around the waist when he tried to run. "No! No! No, no, no, no, _no!"_

"Aw, settle down, Linky~" Ghirahim pouted before spinning him around and firmly pressing their lips together, holding his head in place with a hand.

Valiantly as the blonde struggled, this was the one battle he couldn't win. Muffled yelps and cries escaped his mouth as he tried to push away, but thankfully after a moment Ghirahim moved away.

It took the rest of the room's occupants about five seconds to process the tears on the ever-so courageous Hero's face as he ran from the keep they had been staying at, and before ten had passed he was out of sight.

Ghirahim pointed at Cia once before he, too, disappeared with a snap.

* * *

Link was huddled in the corner of a keep all the way across the map. He knew that just by checking theirs, the others could all find him easily, but at least he would know who was coming and would have time to prepare.

Thus, when he saw Ghirahim coming in his direction, he stood up, moved away from the corner, and drew his sword, pointing it in the demon lord's direction as he came into view with his hands raised.

"I'm sorry, Linky, but a dare is a dare," he began, his voice holding the same pompous air as well as a strange tone of humility. He started to walk forward a little further, and Link's hand tightened around the sword. He raised it a little further.

"Stay away."

"Link, please," Ghirahim pouted, halting. His gaze hardened a little as he shifted his fingers into a snapping position, and Link shifted into a familiar stance.

"I _dare_ you," the blonde snarled. "I'll have a spin attack ready and waiting."

And yet Ghirahim noticed the little tremble of the sword, and took that moment to warp an inch in front of him, grabbing Link's wrist when he tried, too slowly, to swing his blade.

The Hero instinctively stepped back, but made it barely a step before Ghirahim had trapped him once again, pressing him against the wall of the keep.

"I hope you know you're never going to hear something like this from me again," the demon claimed, his entire expression one of embarrassment. "I apologize, Link."

Link bit his lip and turned to look away, shutting his eyes. "Go."

"No. Not until you accept my apology."

"I don't know if I can." He hesitated before muttering, "That was my first kiss."

Ghirahim widened his eyes slightly in acknowledgement, but said nothing more. He backed up a little and freed Link's wrist - and in turn the Hero leaned up to connect their lips once again.

The demon noticed that tears were, once again, rolling down his cheeks for the entirety of the surprisingly gentle kiss.

"Better," the blonde muttered when he pulled away. "The second was better."

"How about a third?" Ghirahim questioned, brushing locks of hair out of the shorter man's face. And so it became, followed by enough that Link stopped being awful at it, and eventually the demon got the Hero to drop his sword in placement of winding his hand into the former's hair.

Ghirahim paused when he tasted blood and pulled away, cupping Link's chin. "Sorry. Fangs."

The blonde shook his head. "It's okay, I've suffered worse injuries."

They stopped for good when none other than Princess Zelda showed up and pointed her rapier at Ghirahim's face.

"Mine," came the sole word from her mouth.

He simply flipped his hair and grabbed Link by the back of the shirt, pointing to his neck. "Sorry, princess. He's already been claimed."


	2. Chat Room

**A/N: An idea I had yesterday morning. Proceed.**

 **Hyrule Warriors: Chat Room.**

"Good work, Link!" Proxi exclaimed as the Hero sheathed his sword and picked up the tiny, golden bag containing a material from the fallen Argorok and slipped it into his pocket to use for crafting badges later. "That's the last of 'em! We can all go meet back at the Allied Base now."

He nodded and started back in that direction, picking up materials and weapons as he went. Proxi guided him throughout the map, and he joined Zelda as she was heading back, casually rescuing her from a swarm of confused Stalchildren that had converged upon her.

"I was fine," she stated simply while they were walking back together. "It just would've taken me a little longer to get out. Thanks."

He dipped his head. They walked for another couple minutes before Fi and Lana came into earshot.

"Miss Lana, I do not see the point in joining this chat room."

"But it's so fun, Fi!" Link heard the sorceress declare. Zelda had taken on a slight look of alarm. "Questions are anonymous, and everybody there is required to be completely honest."

"Lana, Fi!" the princess cried in a forcibly excited tone.

The two came into vision from the crest of a hill, spotted Link, and silenced their conversation, and - like Zelda - greeting him with false excitement. Fi, however, merely dipped her head in his direction and stated calmly, "Greetings, Master Link."

She was the least suspicious of them.

Nevertheless, he pretended to be just as oblivious as they assumed he always was. It wasn't long until Zelda requested that he go sweep the only keep they hadn't conquered, and he nodded. He started off in a jog, then slowed to a walk when he was out of sight to listen in on their conversation.

"Lana, you have to be careful about what you say out on the field," Zelda chided.

"Yeah, I know," the sorceress grumbled. "You've said it before. Link is everywhere at once."

Link heard the princess sigh. "Indeed. We can't have him finding out about the chat room. Especially since he's pretty much all anyone talks about."

The Hero smirked to himself. He made a mental note to follow Lana around later. He had to find out how to locate and visit this chat room they were talking about.

"I know what you're planning to do, Link..." Proxi whispered as he continued his jog. "...and I'm definitely in. I'm curious about this chat room, too."

* * *

He had done it. He followed Lana around for an hour and finally got the information to locate the chat when she told Fi how to find it - the sword spirit claimed she had to monitor for inappropriate behavior - and he and Proxi sat down in their tent, pulling out the magically-updating map that each of the commanders received at the beginning of the war.

"Enter," Proxi said quietly to the map. They had discovered while Lana was speaking the verbal cue to get into the chat room, and had quickly decided it was ingenious. Link couldn't speak, so of course they had never assumed he could get in even if he knew it existed.

 _You clever girl, Zelda,_ Link had thought, squinting, before they left to test it.

He was brought back to the present when the map emitted a soft humming sound, and the details changed into an organized list of every important name he knew. He and Proxi exchanged a glance before peering closer at it. Link's eyes immediately hooked on Zelda's name, and he pointed to it. Proxi nodded, and he tapped it. A new sort of picture opened, revealing boxes filled with plenty of words inside them.

He started to read the one that looked the most recent, with a tiny marking that said 'today' on it.

The question to her read: _"What was that you were saying about how Link rescued you earlier?"_

The Hero had to move the picture down to read the whole response.

Zelda replied: _"Oh, dear Goddesses, it was magnificent. It was just a couple dozen Stalchildren, but they had been riled up by the defeat of the last Argorok - which I'm sure Lana can tell you about if you ask - and so they were all proving a little harder than usual to take care of. I was just beginning to gain a bit of ground when he arrived, hair pushed back by the wind and face glistening with sweat from the battle only a couple minutes previously. He was gorgeous. He came in and finished the job in a second with a well-placed spin attack, and I had the honor of walking back to the Allied Base with him."_

Proxi giggled. "I didn't know she thought that about you."

Link nodded in agreement and went back to the list. Strangely enough, scrolling down, he found the names of enemy commanders, as well. Against his better judgement, he clicked Ghirahim's name and glanced over the first one.

Q: _"Tell me, Ghiri, just what you would do to Link if you got your hands on him?"_

A: _"Well, first I would probably tease him a little - maybe push him up against a wall, and..."_

Link fled immediately.


End file.
